


Forever-Wave

by kristsune



Series: Beyond the Sea au [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: He is very good, Kix loves to watch him work, M/M, but always strives to be better, jango is such a good dad, jesse is practicing his water craft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Kix is observing Jesse as he works on his magic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely prompt from [sauntering-down](http://sauntering-down.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr in celebration of my 100th fic posted on here. They just wanted more jessix in BTSau. I was very happy to comply.  
> Inspired by this lovely [piece of art,](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/157423601429/lkq-art-the-ocean-finally-deciding-to-upload) which I believe started the whole idea of magic in this au in the first place.

Jesse and Kix were sitting facing each other on Jesse’s surfboard.  Jesse had a couple jars arrayed out between them. He had been trying to perfect the art of capturing the forever-wave in a jar. He was already rather proficient at it, but he always wanted to make it better. Today he was attempting to get a wave into progressively smaller jars.

Kix was there for moral support. Jesse always said Kix helped to focus him. Kix personally thought Jesse just didn’t want to be out on the water alone. The ocean was his real focus, it always had been. 

Which is why they were floating on the gentle waves in the early morning light. Kix was cross-legged, but Jesse’s legs were hanging off each side, and into the water. Wolffe wasn’t around, so Kix was doubling as Shark Watch. 

Kix kept an eye out in his peripheral vision, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away from Jesse as he worked. Jesse had scooped some seawater into the jar, filling it about one third, to half full. Jesse then closed his eyes and started to chant softly. 

It was a spell Dad taught them early on. It was one that helped find a Users aptitude. The forever- wave was, not easy, but it didn’t take a large amount of  _ magic _ , just the proper technique. Most initial tries either didn’t take, or died out after a few minutes. But Jesse completed his first wave on the first try, and it was still going after all these months. 

As Jesse continued to chant, the water around them started to glow and swirl, like the ocean was reacting, and responding to Jesse using the magic.

The glow dissipated as Jesse finished chanting. Kix smiled, he was positive that Jesse has never seen the impact he had on the ocean. Jesse opened his eyes and held up the small container which contained the smallest forever-wave either of them had seen.

Jesse’s smile was wide and bright. Kix would argue it rivaled the sun itself. “You’ll have to be sure to show Dad that one. I don’t think even  _ he _ has made one that small.

“Thanks, Kixystix. Always feels better when you’re here.” Jesse said as he handed Kix the jars so he could lay down and row them back in.

Kix stopped him before he could turn around, and gave him a kiss, “Always happy to help.” If Jesse really believed that Kix was his focus, then who was he to dissuade that belief.   
  
As Jesse paddled them back to shore, Kix smiled to himself at the thought of Dad’s face when they showed him that Jesse perfected something he had shown them.


End file.
